


Shut Up!

by Washio_ShutoErika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Caring, F/M, Friendship, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washio_ShutoErika/pseuds/Washio_ShutoErika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nee,Hayato-kun.”<br/>“What is is Juudaime?”,he faces his Boss.<br/>“If we’re gonna study, why didn’t we chose the library from the beginning?”<br/>“Ah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> VONGOLA UNIVERSITY:  
> Legendy(s): MC, official name “ Mafia Course”, only for the mafiosos ,but also known for the outsiders as “Management Course “  
> Tsuna: MC majoring in Company management( for the Bosses only) –2ndyear  
> Hayato: MC majoring in Office Management(for the right hand men/women) –2nd year  
> Takeshi: MC majoring in Sports Management ( Spy) –2nd year  
> Mukuro: MC majoring inInformation Management (Informant) – 3rd year  
> Ryohei :MC majoring in Medicine ( healing using their flames) – 4th year  
> Kyoya :MC majoring in Information Management (Informant)-3rd year  
> Chrome: MC majoring in Sports Management (Spy) – 1st year  
> Haru and Kyoko: MC majoring in Clothes Management ( making bullet proof clothes and accessories)- 2nd year   
> Lambo and I-pin are still in high school,so maybe, just maybe, they won’t appear here in the fic.

**Kyoya: SHE.DOES NOT.OWN.KHR!! or I’ll  bite her to death.**

**Dino: only the OCs..The rest belongs to Amano Akira and TV Tokyo.**

**KyoyaCavallone17: *mumbles* wish they were though..even just Dino,Primo Giotto,Kyoya , Alaude ,Mukuro,Daemon ,Chrome , Elena and Haru.. ( >,<) boo boo!**

“Dino!”-talking

_Dino!-different language_

**{Subetegakawariyukukonosekai de,anata to bokudakewa sore womiteitta}**

* * *

 

Gokudera and Tsuna was walking in the hallways of Vongola University when the silverette asked,

“ Juudaime,are you done understanding this part?”

“Umm,not yet, Hayato-kun. Reborn gave me a reviewer about that but that didn’t help me.AT ALL. More like he made it more complicated.I think he’s toying with me.I don’t think I can do this.” Tsuna showed his bestfriend a sheepish smile whilst scratching the back of his head. Even though he’s now the boss of the Biggest mafia in the whole world,Vongola, he still has his _Dame_ side when he is with his family and friends.

“No,that’s not true Juudaime! I believe Juudaime can do it!Go for it Juudaime!”( **AN: too many Juudaime’s!!!** ) the forever right hand man  encouraged his Boss with a clench fist.When suddenly Takeshi butts in along with his female friends (who insist that they’re his lover,even though he strongly DENIES it.)

“Yo, Tsuna, Hayato, what’s up?” cue: smile with an ‘ahahahaha’

“Up? What are we, an elevator that goes up and down?”,Gokudera murmured,Tsuna just laugh at  his bestfriend’s comment.

“Yo, Takeshi,we’re fine..I think.”

“Instead of going on a campus trip with your L-O-V-E-R-S, why don’t you study, at least once in a blue moon? This is for the Finals, you know.”,Gokudera half-insulted half-said to Yamamoto whilst adjusting his ponytail and glasses.

“Kyaahh,arigato,Hayato-sama! Good morning,Decimo!”The three of them chorused.

“Yeah, morning.’’

“Shut up!

“Hey,Hayato,they’re not my lovers,they’re just classmates.I have Erika-chan after all.”

“Whatever,it must be nice to be soooo in-love.” Hayato sarcastically added.

“Ahahahaha,says the one who is not happily in love with Haru.”

“Hey-!”

“S-so,where are we going,Hayato-kun?”,Tsuna asked then Gokudera’s attitude turned 180˚

“The park-“

“The mall behind the Education Dept. is kindacool,too.”

“Stop butting in!”

“Maa,maa,calm down.”( **AN:VU has a mall?!Wow,that school must be so big desu!)**

“Okay,Takeshi.”

* * *

So,Tsuna and the gang, along with the girls, sat at the nearby table just outside the Starbucks coffee shop and ordered some.While doing so,the tenth Boss starts on memorizing his reviewer,Gokudera then starts answering his reviewer ,on calculus, after sipping some coffee.

“So,in managing a company you have to..to..what was that again?’’

“The x goes here,while the y is going to..to…what the fuck is wrong with this formula?!” Both of them are so eager to understand their major subject ,on the other hand Yamamoto is….

“Ahahaha,really? I think this dress will look good on your upcoming birthday.”

“Yada nee,Yamamoto-sama,that’s not true.Kyahh!” Girl A blushes. (AN: What a flirt!!)

“What about this,Yamamoto-sama?”

“Drop the –‘sama’. Hmm,the white laced blouse will really look good with a creamy white or beige plated skirt. But it’s still pretty.” Girl B blushes,too.

“Ahem*cough cough*”

“Tsuna,is there something wrong with your throat?”

“Oh,it’s okay.I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Yamamoto-sama,what about this?”Girl C shows Yamamoto a picture.

“Oh,this is cute,too.If you’re gonna wear this on day you should put some clip on your hair,or make it curl. But if it’s night,make it a bun.”

“Kyaahh, _Grazie_ ,Yamamoto-sama!”

“SHUT UP!” ,and that’s the end of Gokudera’s patience **(AN:dOes he even have from the start?Just Kidding >,<). **Because the girls are shocked of the bomber’s sudden outburst,they ran in to different directions. The shoppers just looked at them weirdly.

“Hayato,you shouldn’t shout at them like that; wait, are you talking about me?”, as expected he was oblivious to his surroundings.

“No,of course not. I’m not talking about you!”,Hayato said with a hint of sarcasm. When suddenly a cat passed by,

 “I’m talking to that cat. You,cat,you shut up!”,he points at the cat. However, just like Uri, the cat scratced his face like a cemented floor.

“Of course I’m talking to you! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WE HAVE AN EXAM THIS AFTERNOON,BUT WHAT? ALL YOU DID WAS TALK TO THOSE GIRLS LIKE THERE’S NO TOMORROW. ATLEAST BE CONSIDERATE,YOU _YAKYUU BAKA_!”,

after his long ‘speech’the silverette pants while Takeshi,being Takeshi,asked the stupid question.

“Maa,maa,Hayato,calm down-“

“How can I calm down-“

“-and ,wait, you have a test? I didn’t know that.Ahahahaha **”…….( AN:I don’t know what to comment and say.**

**Tsuna: Mee,too,KyoyaCavallone17-san.**

**Hayato: Ore me desu,Juudaime!Yakyuu baka is really a baka!**

**Me:Ehh??)**

Silence filled the air. Only the sound of the shoppers can be heard inside the mall. Takeshi looks at Tsuna ,who is table palming **(AN: yup,not face palming but TABLE PALMING!is there such thing as ‘table palming?i dunno..)** then at the stupified face of  Hayato,then at Tsuna then at Hayato.

When suddenly, “ ARRGGGHHHHH!!!LETMEKILLHIMJUUDAIMEJUSTONCEISENOUGHhmmppff-“,the Boss just covered his bestfriend’s mouth with his hands.

“O-okay,Takeshi,we’ll take our leave now.See you at the mansion!”,and drag his best friend away from the silverette’s Frienemy/rain guardian to prevent a killing.A GIANT one. And at the same time causing  the table to clatter.

***Outside the mall***

“Here should be fine. I’m sorry about that,Hayato-kun”

“No,it is I who should apologize to you ,Juudaime.Gomenasai,gomenasai,gomenasai.” Hayato repeat and repeated this while bowing 90 degrees to the ground.

“And it is that _Yakyuu Baka, Idiota, Sira-ulo_ , idiot’s fault for being so dumb,Juudaime.” **(A/N:that’s one colorful sentence you have there,Gokudera :D) .** Tsuna just laugh at his bestfriends' antics,when out of the blue he remembers something.

“Nee,Hayato-kun.”

“What is is Juudaime?”,he faces his Boss.

“If we’re gonna study, why didn’t we chose the library from the beginning?”

“Ah.”

* * *

**{Soshite yoru nemurezu ni mietta sora wa hikaru hoshi ga…}**

**Review desu,Review desu!!! Who can guess that song?? First one who’ll guess this I’ll give you cookies!!!**

**KyoyaCavallone17:Thank you for reading desu v( >,<)v**

**Dino: Yeah,please read her other stories,too!**

**Kyoya: or else I’ll bite you to death!**

**KyoyaCavallone17 & Dino: Please bite us,Kyoya!!<3**

**Kyoya:I will glady obey that.*smirk*cue: TONFAS**

**KyoyaCavallone17 & Dino: RUN!!!**

**Thing(s) to do: Write an Erotic,Romantic,Funny, and KYYYAAWWAAII D18 story!!(done!!) check my profile..**


End file.
